Summer fun
by Frankistien
Summary: Milton wants to do something fun instead of his usual academic activities. Will his summer fun turn into a summer romance? one-shot, juliexmilton


No suggestions

Ignore suggestion

Ignore always

Frankistien | Logout | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Communities

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forums

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+

- Settings

- Backup Emails

- Network Accounts

- Profile

- Avatar

- Block Users

Publish-

- Info/Guide

- Doc Manager

- New Story

- Manage Stories

- Rules & Guidelines

- Recovery

Private Messaging +

- Inbox

- Outbox

Image Manager+

- Info/Guide

- Manage (Upload)

Alerts+

- Settings/Guide

- Author Alerts

- Story Alerts

- Community Alerts

Favorites+

- Info/Guide

- Favorite Authors

- Favorite Stories

Forums+

- Info/Guide

- My Forums

- Forum Participation

Polls+

- Info/Guide

- Polls

Reviews+

- Info/Guide

- Moderate Reviews

- Review History

- Remove Review

Beta Reader+

- Info/Guide

- Beta Profile

- Beta Preferences

DocX+

- Info/Guide

- Inbox

- Outbox

- Connections

Community+

Manager+

- Info/Guide

- Create/Edit

- My Staff

- Archive

- Stats

Staff+

- Info/Guide

- My Communities

- My Contributions

Traffic Stats+

- Story Stats

- Profile Stats

- Forum Stats

- Community Stats

- Legacy Story Stats

- Legacy User Stats

**Document Manager**

#

Label

Format

Words

Edit/View

Life

Remove

You do not have any documents at this moment...

**Create New Document**

Label:

Method:

File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Rich Text Area

Toolbar

Bold (Ctrl+B)

Italic (Ctrl+I)

Underline (Ctrl+U)

Align Left

Align Center

Insert Horizontal Line

Remove Formatting

Find

Toggle Full Screen Mode

Paste from Word

Undo (Ctrl+Z)

Redo (Ctrl+Y)

Preview

Edit HTML Source

Proofread Writing

Format:

Story DocX

Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**

Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.

**DocX**

DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:

# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)

+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)

+ Microsoft Works (.wps)

+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)

+ StarOffice (.sdw)

+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)

+ HTML (.htm, .html)

* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt)

# = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top

Search Here

Facebook

Amazon

Wikipedia

Twitter

eBay

Rich Text AreaPress ALT-F10 for toolbar. Press ALT-0 for help

Toolbar

Bold (Ctrl+B)

Italic (Ctrl+I)

Underline (Ctrl+U)

Align Left

Align Center

Insert Horizontal Line

Remove Formatting

Find

Toggle Full Screen Mode

Paste from Word

Undo (Ctrl+Z)

Redo (Ctrl+Y)

Preview

Edit HTML Source

Proofread Writing


End file.
